Agape, Adore
by TAKA-TAKA-TAKA
Summary: Ludovica's jealousy of her sister-papess comes to a head. Skydoll PWP, Ludovica x Agape (NSFW)


_"__...Blessed are the pappesses, goddesses incarnate, aspects of the holy Mother..."_

Ludovica drummed her fingers impatiently against the armrest of her golden throne, suppressing a sigh.

_Holy mother, how long are these little men going to drone on?_

She glanced askance at her sister. Agape sat quietly on a plain white wooden chair, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

_How can she be so _patient_?_ Ludovica thought, frustrated. _Oh, but we have so much more to do today, laws to decree, worlds to convert! I _do_ wish they'd hurry it up._

Agape was inclining her head, murmuring something in her sweet, quiet voice. Ludovica flushed, realizing that they'd been addressed. One of the elderly bishops turned his face up towards her, smiling toothlessly. Ludovica had a sudden desire to gouge his eyes out, suppressed it. Violence here, in front of the film crews, in front of the billions of gaping maws of the masses, would be most unseemly.

"And you, most gracious and lovely Ludovica, we ask your blessing as well."

_I'll bet you want my blessing, you disgusting old goat, _she thought. _That, and more besides._

But she raised her hand, admiring the way the light flashed off the heavy gold rings adorning her fingers, the dark lacquer on her nails.

"Ask, and you shall receive it," she intoned. "My blessing upon you all."

Agape was rising from her chair, long auburn hair spilling down her back like a veil. Ludovica frowned, leaning forward- this hadn't been in the script.

Her sister waded into the crowd, the masses parting around her, murmuring like an ocean. She paused in front of a bent and huddled woman, touched her shoulder, her dark eyes heavy with tears.

"You have suffered so much," she said, in her soft, sweet voice. "My poor friend. Please. Let me help you."

_The bitch is going to do it again_, Ludovica thought, with a sick sense of envy. _What a fucking show-off._

The woman looked up at her with wonder, nodded slowly. Agape cradled her head against the slight bare swell of her chest, leaned down and kissed her brow, the tips of her fingers radiating a light so brilliant Ludovica had to look away. When the light faded, the woman was laughing, crying, throwing her arms about Agape. The pappess took it with good grace, kissed her on both cheeks and gently detangled herself.

"_Miracle!_" the crowd was gabbling. "_It's a miracle! Blessed be the holy Pappess! Agape!"_

_Bitch_, Ludovica thought fiercely.

It was always all about Agape, Agape with her power to heal the sick, Agape of the tender eyes and loving hands. All the little sheep on every world worshiped bloody fucking Agape, bleating for her to come and save them so that they could go right back to their boring little workaday lives. God, how she _hated_ them.

Agape sat beside her as their dais ascended into the heavens, pulled by a clever system of gears and pulleys. She was smiling a little bit, touching her long fingers to her lips.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself," Ludovica snapped, pulling off her robes.

Agape glanced at her, startled.

"Proud?" she asked.

"You know that stupid little hag you healed today is just going to toddle back to her godawful life, whatever boring little housework she's got waiting for her. That's probably how she got sick in the first place, living in an environment like that."

"Perhaps," Agape admitted, smiling. "Which is why we should work to change that environment, sister."

"Hmph. It's not _our_ fault if people chose to live like animals."

"It's hardly a choice, love-"

"Agape, we've been through this before. You're far too soft-hearted, my dear."

"I suppose." Agape twined her fingers through her sister's, kissed her wrist. "But that's why I have you to balance me, my love."

Ludovica shivered, pushed her away.

"No. That won't work this time, Agape. Not after what you did back there."

Agape caught her hand again, kissed the tips of her fingers.

"After I did what? Healed a sick old woman?"

Ludovica pulled her hand away, frowning.

"You're a damn show-off, that's what you are! All your talk about faith and loving one another- just admit it! You like the attention! And just because you can do a little bit of hocus pocus, you think you're better than me-"

"Ludovica, no!" Agape knelt at her feet, her face stricken, wrapped her arms about her waist. "Oh, no, darling, no!" She buried her face against Ludovica's waist, kissed the curve of her hip. "I would never think that, never!"

"Oh, really." Ludovica tangled her fingers in her sister's long auburn hair, pulled until Agape gasped. "Never, ever?"

Agape leaned her head back against her hand, closed her eyes.

"Never," she promised. "You're wonderful, sister, you're beautiful and powerful and...you're everything I'm not."

"Hmm," Ludovica hummed, pleased, gave her hair another tug and let her go.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Agape said softly, still kneeling, looking contrite. "I didn't mean to make you feel upstaged."

"It's alright, love." Ludovica caressed the sharp edge of her sister's cheek, mollified. "So no more miracles."

"Ludovica..." Agape bowed her head, face hidden by her bright fall of hair. "It's not something I can stop."

"Oh, nonsense. Just tell yourself 'stop', and then, tada!"

"I can't." Agape reached up and pulled her closer, her dark eyes sad. "It just...builds in me, until I'm overflowing."

"What on earth are you talking about, silly girl?"

Agape kissed the inside of her thigh by way of response. Ludovica shuddered, arcing her hips against the other woman. Agape looked up at her languorously, her lips parted.

"It feels," she said softly, "Almost exactly like this."

Ludovica stared down at her, mouth haughty.

"Show me," she commanded.

Agape pushed her back against their golden throne, gentle, insistent. She bent and kissed her sister, and Ludovica caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting hard enough to draw blood. Agape kissed her neck, her shoulders, caressing Ludovica's generous breasts, sucked at her stiffening nipples until the other woman gasped and pushed her down between her thighs.

Agape stroked the soft velvet heat of her, slid into her with long, slender fingers, making love like homage until Ludovica cried out and arced against the skin-warmed gold, for one sweet moment caught the heart of her sister's miracles. Agape sat back on her haunches and smiled up at her like a saint.

"I love you, little sister," she said.

Ludovica could only cup her face in her hand, her body trembling, the world bright and full of light.

"Agape," she whispered.

Agape leaned her head against her knee, played with the bangles on Ludovica's ankle.

"I'm going to miss you, little sister," she said fondly.

"Miss me?" Ludovica sat up, pulling her legs up, suddenly feeling open and vulnerable. "Why? Where are you going?"

"To Aqua."

"_Aqua_?" Ludovica frowned. "Whatever for?"

Agape shrugged a bare shoulder, smiling a little.

"Gaia's invited me. It would be terribly rude of me not to accept. And, to be honest, I've always wanted to see it."

"We have television for a reason, dear. I'm sure somebody's already put together a documentary about the wretched place."

"That's hardly the same. If I refuse, we'll have a diplomatic incident on our hands, and I'm sure you know we can't afford that right now."

"Oh, fine, you're right, you're always right," Ludovica said bad-temperedly. "Go to the bloody place. Just don't expect me to take you back when you come home reeking of frogs."

"As you wish, little sister," Agape said sadly.

She rose and stepped down from the dais, leaving Ludovica alone on her golden throne, steeped in shadow.


End file.
